Appendix:Pokémon Yellow Walkthrough/Part 1
Pallet Town You will start out in your room. Walk over to your PC and you can find a . Afterwards, head downstairs. Talk to your if you wish, then head outside. Proceed north to the exit of Pallet Town (toward ). Professor Oak appears and stops you from venturing further into the tall grass. Suddenly, a wild attacks. Oak catches it with a single . He then tells you to follow him back to his Lab. Once inside the Lab, you'll meet up with Blue, who is waiting ever so impatiently to get his Pokémon from . There is a single Poké Ball on the table, which you can try to grab, but Blue grabs it instead. However, Oak will give you the he caught earlier instead. After receiving it, Blue challenges you to a battle with his newly-received Pokémon, an . |} Your rival's team later on in the game is dependent upon how this battle turns out. If you want your rival's to evolve into a , win both this battle and the next one. If you want it to evolve into a , lose this battle and either lose or skip the next one. If you want it to evolve into a , then either win this battle and lose or skip the next one or lose this battle and win the next one. No matter what the outcome, Blue will leave the Lab. After the battle, will notice the likes being outside of its . It will follow you throughout the whole game. You can check how it's feeling by talking to it. A trick to make happy is to have it at full health and give it a at least 20 times. It won't do anything noticeable, but after the 20th time, Pikachu should really like you and be happy. You can now leave as well and head up towards . Route 1 There's not much to do yet on Route 1. You don't have any yet, but you can speak to the man by the ledges nearby. He says he works at the Viridian City Poké Mart and gives you a free . You can choose to level up your Starter Pokémon by battling wild and , but that's about it. Keep heading north to reach Viridian City. Viridian City When you first come to Viridian City, stop at the Pokémon Center to heal, if needed. Now you can explore a little. You will notice the is closed. You will eventually be back later to deal with it. Head to the Poké Mart and the cashier asks the player to deliver to Professor Oak. Pallet Town Head back down through again and back down to Pallet Town. Go to Oak's Lab and talk to Oak. You will automatically give him his , and then Blue will come in. gives both of you a Pokédex, an encyclopedia used for recording caught Pokémon. He will also give you both five . Blue will become cocky and say he doesn't need help, but that he will borrow a Town Map from his sister and tell her not to give you one. Go to Daisy's house and she'll end up giving you a anyway. Viridian City It would now be wise to buy some and from the Poké Mart. | }} | }} }} With your in hand, head to the town's north edge and speak to the old man standing about. While talking to him, he teaches you about Pokémon. There is a table tree with an item behind it, but you can go south and around the fence and grab the inside of the tree. Go west to . Route 22 Route 22 is a dead end right now, but you can find some new Pokémon. Fill up your team, and train if necessary, then go north of the patch of grass and start going left. Blue will stop you and challenge you to another battle. |} After beating him again, he leaves. We can't go further on this route because this is the way to and the Pokémon League at the end of the game. So head back to Viridian City, use the Pokémon Center if necessary, and head up to . Route 2 All this route is, at least at this point, is a path that connects Viridian City to Pewter City. The actual route is in two parts, separated by Viridian Forest, which you now need to get through. Viridian Forest From the entrance, go left, up, and left again to find a . Go down and into the patch of grass in the lower left corner. A will battle you. |} Go right and past the entrance. Head up to be in a battle with a . |} Keep going up and you'll fight another trainer. Just north of him is a . Go west and down, and through the maze. You'll have to fight another on the way. |} Keep going through the maze and collect another from the clearing at the bottom. Trek through the grass to the left to fight the last . |} Head straight up and exit through the gate to re-emerge on , and continue north to Pewter City. Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Walkthrough